Lost and found
by The Dark Lil Twist
Summary: Lost I was, alone I am which isn't a very good thing when you're in world full of zombies. But I'm not worried, because I can do this. I have to. My name is Summer Rose Shepherd, or experiment 110023B the first freak of nature but defiantly not the last one. Please read. xox
1. Chapter 1

Okayy so I was bored in one of my lessons and wanted to write, I really enjoyed writing it and can't wait to see where this story goes. I have no plan for this story so if you have any ideas please message me.

Lost I was, alone I am which isn't a very good thing when you're in world full of zombies. But I'm not worried, because I can do this. I have to. Otherwise I'm as good as dead… or worse. There outside the door banging and growling like animals, I suppose in a way they are, we all are in the end. I came to the hospital for some supplies; the group I'm with are relying on me and I won't let them down. My name is Summer Rose Shepherd, or experiment 110023B the first freak of nature but defiantly not the last one. Breathing in the stale air I push my large camo back pack over my shoulder, reload my shot gun – it's the only gun I have left with any ammunition and make a run for it. I push the biters out of my way as I run down the hospital corridors desperately searching for a way out of here. Turning the corridor I see about 50 of them things come at me. "Oh shit, oh shitty shitty shit. The hell I'm dying here!" I turn around and rush up the stairs throwing any objects that come my way down the stairs in a hope that it will slow those Arseholes down.

Seeing the sign pointing to the roof I head for it, got no other option anyway I have ran out of stairs to climb. Pushing on the doors I find them locked, who the hell locks a door in the middle of the apocalypses anyway? Sighing I get out some tools and try to pick the very simple lock, "come on almost there" the biters are very close now, for some insane reason it makes me laugh. I really have gone metal. Hearing the latch click telling me the door was now open I push forward and try to close the door on those creeps, unfortunately they have their rotting hands in the way so I can't get the door closed. Getting out the already bloody machete I cut of their hands and arms until I can close the door and jam it shut with a chair that was conveniently nearby. Well that was fun I thought to myself.

Humming the tune to Bob Marley's song don't worry, I looked around the roof top for a way to get down. The sun was going to go down in a couple of hours and I didn't have time to waste.

Tying my brownish red hair back into a bun I looked over the edge of the hospital. Whoa that's a long long way down. Guess I'm goanna have to find either a very big ladder or a flying pig, the pig would be preferable. Sitting down I try to think of a way out of this mess. And I didn't have very long; the door wasn't going to last forever despite the very sturdy chair holding it shut. Looking over to my left I see a small bridge and after that a lot of buildings. A plan began to form in my mind.

Taking out some rope I tied it into a make shift lasso and made sure I had my leather gloves on, I don't not want to get rope burn…again. Swinging it around cowboy style I throw it over the edge of the hospital aiming for the metal drums I see on the bridge anddddd it doesn't work, "well shit, isn't that embarrassing" trying for a second time the loop does go over the metal cylinder, making me sigh in relief. Pumping my fist in the air I shout "whooo hoo who's the daddy!" A grin on my face I put on my bag making sure it's secure. Hearing that remarkable chair brake I look over my shoulder to see the creepers coming for me, giving them an award winning smile I scream see ya later losers, flipping them the birdie as I do so and make the leap forward swinging I the air like king Kong, I take a moment admire the view before brutally crashing into the wall. "Ow" that hurt, a lot. Face red I climb up and over the ledge of the bridge. Patting the cylinder as I pass. I jump down onto the flat roof of the building nearby and continue to do so until I reach the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting dark now, so I really should pick up my pace but in all honesty I just couldn't be arsed. I had jumped across fucking buildings and now I'm walking in this stupid dark creepy forest. Why couldn't they just listen to me when we made camp, I had wanted to make base in a warehouse but noooo democracy had voted me out and now here I am trekking in some forest that never, ever ends! Don't get me wrong I love the forest but living in it just pisses me off, no idea why it just does. My ramblings were cut off when a twig nearby snapped, crouching down I take out my trusty machete and ready myself for an attack. I creped forward a little, shouting out "here zombie zombie, come 'on boy don't be shy" scanning the area I see a fairly decayed corpse "Ah there you are sweetie" he turned around and ran towards me, his bloodied hands out stretched and his crazed eyes were staring right through me. I leapt forward and sliced the cutie pie's head straight off, "ahah I'v got your head, what ya gonna do now?" I gloated a bit more to the snapping head, deciding that he was a really good listener I pierce my machete upwards through his neck so I could carry him about , and started walking making conversation with the snapping head that I had officially named Bill, it didn't even occur to me that this wasn't considered normal.

Me and Bill were getting along famously, but then I kinda got the impression that he was trying to hit on me so unfortunately he had to go. Sliding the head off my sword I held it up so I was staring into his yellow eyes "Bill, this relationship has gone too far. I'm I married women don't ya know! Me and Simon Cowel are just meant to be! I'm sorry Bill, ITS NOT YOU IT'S ME!" Getting emotional I throw the head and ran away.

Walking deeper into the forest I tried to get over Bill so I ate a chocolate bar. It really was dark now and I was on high alert. I was about 10mins away from camp, and just I knew something was off. I could feel it in the air but for the life of me I just could not figure it out! "BANG" "OH JESUS! That scared the hell out of me!" taking a moment to slow my pacing heart I heard more gun shots, my mind quickly pieced together what was happening and I ran like Usain Bolt towards my camp.

Once I got there I quickly started to fire the last of my shots at the Dead, I didn't even take notice of anyone else I just killed. It was instinctual. When my shot gun was out of bullets I started to use my throwing knifes and machete chopping away at the walking dead. After what seemed like hours the blood bath finally came to an end. Panting, I wipe the blood of my brow and walked towards what remained of our little camp. I could already tell that many have died.

When I approached the survivors, they looked scared turning around I looked behind me thinking that there was still some of the dead about but there wasn't. Turning back to face them I realised, they were scared of me. Frowning I take a step forward and they take a step back. Frustrated I shout "what's wrong with you all?" that seemed to snap them out of it, and they looked down towards the floor. One of the guys came towards me he was about 6"1 and very muscular. "We are heading towards the docks, might be a boat or something…" I got the hint. When they said "We" they meant them. "Okay" turning around I grab my stuff from my tent, and whistled for Sam, my German shepherd to come over. Walking over to the rest of them I see them all tense up, hands going towards their guns. Scoffing I throw over the bag of supplies I risked my life for "Here's your medicine arseholes, your goanna need it" and with that I spin on my heel, flipped my hair at them, plaster a shit eating grin on my face and sing the very catchy nursery rhyme that was Humpty Dumpty.


	3. Chapter 3

Somer Shepherd P1

How could they just kick me out like that? I didn't do anything did I? I bet it has something to do with the experiment, sighing I kick an old can out of my way as I wonder aimlessly in the woods. Not the smartest idea but I am so pissed off at the moment that I don't even care. Looking down at my loyal companion I reassure her, she looked like she needed it "Ah Well Sammy not like we need em' anyway!" Sam barked back in reply "Your right Sam, they were holding us back, in fact its better we are on our own now" smiling to myself I try to forget about them. I was proud of myself; I didn't kick up a huge fuss or anything when I left. It actually surprised me, normally I'm all for a bit of drama but I guess I'm just to detached to actually feel any pain when I left those people, hell I can't even remember their names!

Looking upwards to the sky I see its most likely about 6am, we only had a couple of hours sleep last night until I decided it was best to keep moving. Yawning a little I sit down on a rock that was near a lake. "Well Sam what do we do now?" not hearing an answer I look around for the young dog "Sam?" beginning to panic I call out "Sam, come on that's not funny!" straining my ears for some sort of sound that will direct me to her location I hear leaves rustling behind me, sighing in relief I get up to see what's caught her attention. "What you found Sam? I hope its candy!" rushing over to her I crouch down and pull the bushes apart. I see that she's all stiff and is sniffing the air. Frowning I search for whatever it is that got her in such a tiff. On the other side of the lake there is a small camp! "Sam! Get over here and hide" she obeys me and hides behind the very small bush with me "Good girl" I say. Looking back at the camp I decide that they aren't much of a threat to me. They have kids and an old dude, nothing all that interesting to me. "Come on Sam, let's go" I turn back to where we came from. I didn't feel like introducing myself to them, not after what happened at the last camp.

Pulling a map out of my bag I search for where we are, "well I think we are about here and the closest town is just a couple of miles away, I can see why they picked this place" thinking about it I decide that there is no harm in staying here, we can have this side of the lake and they can have that side of the lake. "Oi Sam, start marking up our territory we're staying here". Putting some stripes of dirt on my face at a poor attempt of camouflage I crawl over to the lake and fill up my water bottles, keeping a look out the whole time, after all it would be good to let them know I'm here. Crawling back to our little clearing I get to work setting up our tent. After a short while the green tent is finally up and I take a sip of water, well Sam lets go get something to aye? Going through one of my bags I pull out a small bow and load the arrows into it quiver.

Walking deeper into the woods me and Sam walk effortlessly through the forest, never making a signal sound. Motioning with my head to Sam, she charge at some bushes, scaring the birds hiding in there allowing me to shoot one of them as they try to fly away. Sam of course goes to retrieve and I tie it up slinging the bird over my shoulder with the others. "Well Sammy boy I guess me and you have finished with our little hunting trip" walking back to our camp I notice that we are still being followed by two very well trained hunters. They started following us about half a mile away from our camp site, they were pretty good as I haven't been able to spot them and they walked with very light feet but I knew they were there, I didn't mind though coz it was actually fun making them out of breath as a zoom through the forest. Hiding behind a tree I hear them get closer. I motion for Sam to go around back.

3,2,1, I jump out of my hiding place and shout "BOO!" at them. Hearing them give a small scream I start to laugh especially when the older one toppled over on the floor as Sam tripped him up when he jumped back! "hahah You should of seen your faces!" wiping the tears from my eyes I calm down a bit to see two very annoyed faces. "Well that was fun but I'm awful busy, my schedule is full to the brim with meetings and appointments so I really must dash. See ya!" and with that I turn back and run back to our camp before those two rednecks could even comprehend what was going on.


End file.
